Stevron Frey
Ser Stevron Frey was the firstborn son and heir of Lord Walder Frey, the head of House Frey and Lord of the Crossing. Biography Season 1 Stevron is present when Catelyn Stark visits Lord Walder Frey to negotiate passage for her son Robb Stark's army across the Trident following the arrest of Eddard Stark. He admonishes his father for forgetting his courtesies. Walder reminds Stevron that he is not yet Lord and then reluctantly kisses Catelyn's hand. Walder rudely dismisses Stevron and the rest of his very large family to talk with Catelyn in private."Baelor" Season 7 Unless he died sometime during the War of the Five Kings, Strevron is supposedly murdered, along with his other male family members, by Arya Stark, in retaliation for the Red Wedding. Appearance Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Stevron resembles a weasel, like his father. He has grey eyes. A man in his sixties, Stevron's appearance shows his age. Walder has groomed him for lordship of the house, though Walder often jokes that Stevron has been waiting for him to die for forty years. Through his father, Stevron has learned to place great importance on the family. Stevron, unlike his father, is amiable and reasonable. In the book Stevron rides out to parley with the Stark army on their arrival. Stevron participates the council of Robb and his bannermen at Riverrun. He suggests to sit on the fence and let the two kings fight each other, then bend their knees to the winner or oppose him, as they see fit. He also suggests to offer a truce to Tywin Lannister, but is sharply silenced by other lords who wouldn't hear of making peace with the Lannisters. He is badly wounded at the Battle of Oxcross, but no one thinks his wounds are fatal; nonetheless, he is found dead in his tent three days later, having succumbed to his injuries. When the news about his death reach Winterfell, Lord Walder's grandsons are not sad at all to hear their uncle is dead, they only argue who is the heir now. Following Stevron's death, due to the primogeniture laws of the Seven Kingdoms, his own son Ryman become next in line to succeed Lord Walder, ahead of Walder's numerous younger sons. When Robb consults with his mother how to appease Lord Frey for breaching the marriage pact, he comments that if Stevron was still alive - maybe there was a chance to smooth things over with the Freys. Ryman is one of the Freys who welcomed Robb and his followers to Edmure's wedding. Strangely, he told Robb "If you would follow me, my father awaits" instead of "my grandfather". It can be Martin's error, or a cruel joke of Ryman who knew Robb would soon join the late Stevron. Robb paid no attention to that oddity, just as he ignored all the other warning signs - mainly Grey Wind's aggressive behavior toward the Freys. His fate in the TV show is unknown, because it was never mentioned that a member of House Frey died during the timespan of the war; it was presumed he was still alive due to lack of evidence otherwise, but after the assassination with poisoned wine by Arya Stark, it can be assumed that he died together with the other male members of House Frey. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Stevron Frey es:Stevron Frey it:Stevron Frey pl:Stevron Frey nl:Stevron Frey ro:Stevron Frey (serial) ru:Стеврон Фрей zh:史提夫伦·佛雷 Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Frey Category:Rivermen Category:Deceased individuals